Eugénie Latable
Eugénie Latable is a past pirate from The Juy Sea, now Eugénie is a great chef cook. She is a supporting characters during the Begin City Arc but she comeback like a major characters during The Juy Sea Arc, Eugénie is a past member of the Abraël's Crew. Personality Former captain of a slavers pirateship, Eugénie went bankrupt because of the actions of our Hero when he saved the mermaids who were sex slaves. Dedicated to turning her life around, she stopped being a pirate and now devotes her life to her second true passion: cooking. Her first passion being taking dicks from all sides. She loves mixing these two hobbies... Not really hygenic, but terribly exciting! History Begin City Arc: Bunny's House pt 2: Eugénie makes a brief appearance when the hero leaves the Bunny's House. She will tell him that he will charm her and make her join her harem in another world. The harbour: Juliette guides the hero to the port of the village and confided it to Eugénie who gave him a payment for the transport on his boat. more later the hero delivered Eugénie's slave. The Juy Sea Arc: Fresh sea air: The hero crosses Eugénie in tears on the shores of the ocean and will comfort her. A glutton's tears: She tells that a man named Jackson stole his boat and are treasure several weeks ago, so she asked for help from her friend Captain Abraël. The two women were then in pursuit of the man, but a few days later, they ran aground and Abrael fell seriously ill and a mutiny to them in the crew. It is then that a new tyrant captain takes his place in the crew and makes Eugenie sing so that she stays in her harem. Nimble fingers: She and the hero will spy on Edwara before she gets caught by her. a harem fight between hero and Edwarda begins with Eugenie forgotten to be next to Edwarda. the fight ended with the victory of the hero and Edwarda will flee. Coup de bang: Eugenie brings the hero on the boat but it will be badly received by Bonny who will ask him to leave the ship but Abrael will accept him in private despite being terrible conditions. In the room we learn that Abreal has eaten a demoniac vegetable that turns her into succubes and she needs a man. It was at that moment that Bonny returned to the room and surprised Abreal, Eugenie and the hero, but he would make her believe that the hero is a doctor, which Bonny will believe and finally accept the man on board. Eugenie had the idea to use the SSJ of the hero to be able to free the boat wedged in the sand of the beach. Land!: She will accompany Abraël, Bonny and the hero on the new island but Eugenie seems different she will explain that it is from the fact that she is eaten a demoniac vegetable and that when she eats sea salt she finds her old appearance of fat person but that it is only temporary. Relationship chart Friends: * Hero * Juliette Jones * Abraël Diamond * Bonny Jenkins * Skytte Isvelimit Ennemis: * Edwarda * Jackson * Cora Aruba Apparition Interaction Harem Battle Eugenie have only 2 fights know durring the adventure. Haremette Stats Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Major Characters Category:Born in November Category:Protagonist Category:The Juy Sea Arc Category:The Juy Sea Category:Begin City Arc Category:Supporting Characters Category:Charm Specialty Category:Hero's Harem Category:Jackson's Harem Category:Edwarda Drop Category:Edwarda's Harem Category:Abraël's Crew Category:Pirates Category:Large breast Category:Trimmed Category:Splatters Archipelago Arc